


A Destructive Brawl

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Brawling, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Storytelling, Team as Family, wanted posters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis shows the other Ericson Pirates some wanted posters and start retelling an old tale of one of their adventures to their newest member: Prisha.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 7





	A Destructive Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

It was a peaceful evening. The crew was sitting around in a circle laughing at one of Mitch’s blunders when Louis butted in.

“That reminds me, we were stopping by a tavern today and we found these beauties,” Louis’ mischievous smile made some of the others hesitant to see what they were. There tossed in the middle of the circle were three wanted posters. A girl with wild hair and a murderous look in her eyes with a long list of crimes to hold her accountable for which looked most similar to Violet. One that was the same but with darker hair and a face twice as large with a list of bomb related crimes that was sure to be Mitch. And lastly one which held a picture of a man with a conniving smile and a beard far too long to be Aasim’s but based on the list of con man crimes it was clear that was the intention.

“We’ve already seen a shit ton of the wanted posters,” Violet mumbled, biting down on a roll. “What’s so special about these?”

“Well, besides the fabulous facial hair they drew for Aasim...” 

“Hey!”

“If you look carefully under this long list of cons there is a particularly interesting one. In fact, it’s on all three of yours.” Louis motioned for the crew to look. Each of them leaned forwards and looked at the last crime that was listed: a brawl fight.

“That doesn't seem that unusual,” Prisha stated, leaning back.

“This wasn’t any ordinary brawl,” Mitch snapped back at her. It was the greatest brawl that any crew has ever been in! And it was started by Aasim,” He elbowed Aasim, a playful smirk on his lips.

Prisha’s eyes widened at that statement. She hadn’t been with the crew for more than two months now, but if there was someone she doubted would ever pick a fight it was Aasim.

“You make it sound like I went there with the intent to start the fight,” Aasim pushed Mitch’s elbow with a huff. “It all started when Louis insulted Omar’s cooking,”

“Hey! That makes it sound worse than it was. I just was trying to say that we could use some food besides stew,”

Omar shook his head with disapproval at the story, still bitter from the words spoken months prior. 

“Anyway, we got kicked off the ship,”

“Thanks to Louis,” Violet’s smirk made Louis stick out his tongue before continuing.

“And so Marlon, Omar, Willy, Tenn and AJ stayed behind and we decided we might as well get some grub. We weren’t allowed back till nightfall.”

“It was only you who wasn’t allowed back,” Mitch corrected with a smug look.

“Guys, come on, let Louis keep talking or Prisha will never hear the full tale,” Clementine looked at the others who immediately quieted down. 

Louis gave an appreciative smile before starting up the tale once more. “Where was I? Oh yes, the tavern. So we went there to mind our own business when suddenly this asshole tried to grab Ruby’s butt. That’s when Aasim lost his shit,” Louis gave a hearty chuckle at his own words.

Aasim glared over at Louis. “I was trying to protect one of our crewmembers. No one deserves that treatment, especially not Ruby,” Aasim grumbled to which Ruby leaned forward and placed a quick kiss. 

“It was very sweet,”

Mitch snorted. “His bravery lasted for all of three seconds before the swings started coming his way. So I stepped in and started to kick ass!” Mitch hit his chest proudly.

“You were yelling like some crazy person,” Brody added with a smirk. Mitch made a face at her, about to add something when Prisha spoke up.

“So what happened then?” Her excitement was subdued but present in her eyes. 

“It turned into chaos,” Violet’s voice drew everyone’s attention. “Ruby and Clem ended up fighting more in the brawl than Louis or Aasim did. They were too busy cowering behind the bar.” 

“I helped Clem!” Louis objected, his face heated up from the accusation. “When some jerk was about to hit her I whacked him with a bottle!”

“It was very badass,” Clementine smiled over at her lover.

“For about three seconds,”

“Mitch!” Brody hissed, annoyed at him. 

“What? He got tossed like a bag of old potatoes over the table where Violet and Brody were eating,” 

“You were eating during the brawl?” Prisha looked over, surprised at the two. 

Violet gave a shrug. “I just wanted to eat, but then those assholes got in the way of that.”

Louis started laughing, nodding in agreement. He was about to speak when Mitch butted in.

“They were so screwed when Brody and Violet entered the fight. Violet ran forward with some sort of feral cry when she kneed some guy in the balls.” Mitch’s laughter made it hard for him to continue the story. 

“But Brody was no pushover either,” Ruby added. “When one of the guys was going to get the jump on me, she grabbed him by the collar and headbutted him to high heaven.”

“It was nothing,” Brody waved her hand dismissively, “And I ended up getting a bruise the size of a grapefruit on my head.”

“All the posters had her with that mark for like two months,” Willy jumped into the conversation with a toothy grin.

Brody was about to comment when Louis cleared his throat.

“Anyway, Violet and Brody were causing chaos while Aasim and Mitch were arguing over something stupid.”

“His fancy handkerchief,” Mitch mumbled quietly.

“It’s called a cravat!” Aasim held out the cravat towards Mitch’s face who seemed more happy that he was annoying Aasim than anything else. 

Clementine leaned back on her hands while she told the tale. “So we high tailed it out of there and barely made it to the ship before the guards overtook us,” 

“Mitch’s pants ended up ripping,” Violet smirked over towards Mitch who looked away with a grumpy expression.

“And that’s why we are never allowed at The Drunken Parrot ever again!” Louis exclaimed, shooting out his hands dramatically. 

“Or anything over in the east really,” Aasim let out a tired sigh. 

Prisha couldn’t believe the story. When her ship had been capsized over two months ago she never would’ve guessed she’d be picked up by a ragtag, chaotic oddball group of pirates. But hearing their tale made her chuckle and laugh which made the rest of the Ericson Pirates happy.

Louis immediately started another tale about how they barely avoided capture by a group of singing bandits. It wasn’t long before everyone started to jump in, adding their own memories of the tale. Prisha looked around the circle, a small smile playing on her lips. They really were an odd bunch.


End file.
